Septin
'Description' Septin Desmit was a member of the Yansai race before being assimilated by the Mutatian Empire. Due to the Mutatian assimilation process, Septin no longer has the ability to transform to increase his streanth, but has kept all his other abilities. Septin had been aboard a Yansai transport vessel that had malfunctioned, and had to make an emergency crash-landing on an unknown planet... unknown to the Yansai that is. Septin, and 19 other Yansai, were captured by the Mutatian Empire. However, easy as their capture by the Mutatians was, it was extreamly hard to hold them down (To see details on the trouble read RP: Undivided War) After the Mutatians finnaly assimilated him, Septin was clasified as Septin-Y017, Y''' for Yansai, and '''017 because he was the 17th prisoner taken from the crashsite (Not to mention the only Surviving prisoner), and placed in the Mutatian Military. 'Powers/Abilities' A list of powers and abilities that Septin enjoys/enjoied to use in battle. ''Pre-Mutatian'' *'Heroic Form' *''Photon Cannon: A version of the ''Energy Wave, taught to him by his Sister. Septin fires a concentrated beam of Orange Energy from the palm of his hand. *''Double-Trouble Blaster: Septin fires twin, Full-Power Energy Orbs simultaniously at either one, or two targets. ''Post-Mutatian *'Mutatian Form': After being assimilated, Septin's "normal" power is twice as strong as his Heroic Form had been. *''Photon Cannon'' **''Photon Beam: A smaller version of the Photon Cannon. **Full-Power Photon Cannon: (Aka: 'Super Photon Cannon) A Photon Cannon fired from both palms, or from one arm being braced by the other, which takes a longer charge time for twice the damage. *Double-Trouble Blaster' *Mutatian Barrage Rush: Septin launches himself forwards, faster then even an Mutatian's eye can track, and attacks an opponent, head-on, with near super-sonic strikes. ''Upgraded After nearly being destroyed by Prince Darmai in a fight to capture the god-like Yansai, Septin endured another traumatic opperation, ordered by Zenith-000 himself. The opperation had been a success, and Septin took a new appearence as well as new, unimaginable power. However, due to this new power, Zenith feared the Yansai's betrayal, and ordered an Anti-matter explosive to also be placed within Septin's new body. He was given the codename Yansai Killer, and was appointed with the task of Capturing, or destroying, the Yansai Prince still at large on the Mutatian colony world. *'Upgraded Form': (Aka Super Mutatian Form) Septin's Appearance changed greatly once he was upgraded. His once, 5'6" teenaged body, changed to the appearance of an 8' Adult Yansai in his prime. His hair had grown as well, so much so that he is constantly seen pulling it away from his face. A new outfit, resembling the clothes he had been wearing during his assimilation, was also made for him. Septin's power, in this form, changed just as much as his appearance. Before, he could barely hold his own against Prince Darmai's normal form. Now the Yansai Mutatian could hold his own against the Prince's Mythic Form. *''Photon Cannon'' **''Photon Beam'' **''Full-Power Photon Cannon'' *''Double-Trouble Blaster'' *''Mutatian Barrage Rush'' *''Photon-Final: (Aka: 'Photon Bomb) Septin forms a large Orb of Black, White, and Red swirling energy in the palms of his hands, and fires it at his opponent. Just before impact, the attack grows to over ten times it's size, and has enough destructive force to obliterate a planet. '''Trivia *The character is designed after Android 17 from Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. *'Septindesmit' can be translated to the number 17. *Septin's Upgraded Form or Super Mutatian Form is based off the Character, Super 17, in Dragonball GT *''Photon-Final'' is based off of Super 17's Shocking Death Ball finnisher.